


Maladie

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan falls ill.





	Maladie

“Governor, are you alright?” The question came from Joan’s Deputy, an inquiry insinuating the impossible: that she indeed was not alright. Of course she was fine. She always was.

Her head felt like Derek Channing had been speaking for five hours. She was shivering. She was struggling to keep her coffee down.

She was fine.

Suddenly she bolted out of her chair and could only suffer as her coffee won the battle it had been fighting with her esophagus.

She was not fine.

“I’m taking you home.” Joan had never heard Vera speak with such determination in her voice.

“Fine.”


End file.
